


Bind To

by runnerfangirl



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alliance Rune (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 6: City of Heavenly Fire, COHF, Happy Ending, Healing, Hurt Magnus Bane, Hurt/Comfort, Idris (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Injury, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Insecurity, Light Angst, M/M, Runes, Self-Doubt, edom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runnerfangirl/pseuds/runnerfangirl
Summary: The second they turned back from Edom, Alec knew that there were a lot of things he needed to do. He had to be with hisparabatai; he had to stay by his sister's side; he had to explain everything to his parents, then to the whole Clave; but primarily, he had to help Magnus.The warlock was in no shape to stand up by himself, let alone heal his own wounds. Thus, Alec had to be there for him and heal Magnus when he couldn't heal himself.





	Bind To

Alec sucked in a sharp breath as he was thrown to the floor of the Accords Hall from the Portal. He gave himself only a minute to breathe before he hulled himself up. They were not in New York, but even Idris felt like home after that horrendous realm of Hell.

He looked around the room when he stood up. Luke and Jocelyn were standing at the far corner of the room. Alec felt a small amount of relief enveloping him as he noticed that Asmodeus had not lied to them about sending Jocelyn and Luke back to Idris. His eyes quickly focused on his _parabatai_. Jace was sitting next to Clary, one hand thrown over her shoulders, pressing her to his side as both of them sat in front of Izzy. Her back was turned to Alec, but from her shaking shoulders, he knew that she was crying. For Simon.

Alec suddenly felt tremendous amount of gratitude for the younger boy who gave up his immortality and his memories to save them. Alec owed him everything he had for saving his family and Magnus.

_Magnus!_

Panic rose inside the Shadowhunter when he couldn’t see the warlock. Where was he? Alec had not let go of his hand up until they were sucked into the Portal. What if Magnus had never gone into the Portal? What if Asmodeus had tricked them?

Alec’s thoughts dispersed when he saw Magnus lying on the ground, only a few feet away from him.

“Magnus,” he breathed out in relief. His gaze turned back to his devastated sister for a second before he made up his mind.

With tired legs, Alec jogged to his sister and _parabatai_ ’s side, and kneeled down. He rested a hand on Jace’s arm and squeezed in what he hoped to be a comforting gesture. Then, he turned to face Isabelle and for a moment he didn’t know what to do.

Even though no one knew it, Alec had seen Izzy cry before, when both of them were younger. Of course, he did; Isabelle was his little sister. But it had never been this serious and Alec had never seen her this broken. When they were much younger, Isabelle sometimes came to Alec’s room at night to find comfort in his arms after a nightmare. When she had wounded herself while training, she had come to Alec so he could wrap her up and kiss her cuts, until she was old enough to take care of herself. Isabelle had always asked Alec’s opinion on her make-up skills when she had been newly introduced to lipstick, foundation, eyeshadow and all of that make-up stuff.

They only had two years between them, but Isabelle has always been Alec’s baby sister and she would always be so. It was breaking Alec’s heart into millions of pieces to see her like that.

He pulled her tight towards himself and wrapped his arms around her. He squeezed Isabelle’s weak frame as if he could take all of her pain away. Alec leaned down to press a long kiss on her forehead before he let go. He didn’t want to leave his sister’s side, but there was someone else he had to be with right now.

His eyes met with his parents’ when he stood up. Not knowing what he should say, he only nodded at them before turning back and running to Magnus’ side.

The warlock’s breathing was shallow and irregular as he lay on the ground on his side. Alec dropped to his knees beside him and reached out to touch him with trembling hands.

“Magnus… Magnus,” he murmured with an equally trembling voice. Magnus looked up to him with half-closed eyes, blinking slowly. He opened his mouth to speak, but coughed violently instead. “Shh… Shh… You don’t have to talk. Let’s go to your house. Okay?”

Alec trailed the tips of his fingers under Magnus’ eyes. The warlock gave him a weak nod and let out a sigh.

“Come on, Mags.” The nickname slipped past his lips accidently, causing a blush tint his cheeks. He quickly dismissed the thought, they could talk about nicknames when Magnus was back to his healthy self.

Alec carefully circled his arms around the warlock’s chest, helping him stand up along with him. He let Magnus lean most of his weight on him as he tightened his hold protectively. One of Magnus’ hands was dangling limply by his side while the other was thrown over Alec’s shoulders. His head was down, eyes locked on his dirty shoes and he was stumbling with every step they took.

Alec found himself holding Magnus tighter and stronger every time the warlock was about to fall down. His focus was directed to Magnus for any sign of exhaustion, though his eyes were staring at the streets ahead of them. Every now and then he would notice someone staring at them with a look of disgust, and if looks could kill, Alec would have torn them apart into pieces.

Not many Shadowhunters were on the streets of Alicante. Most of them were still at the Accords Hall after the battle, and others were currently on their way there to check on their children and loved ones. Alec was glad that streets were mostly deserted. There was a certain amount of glares and stares he could receive before he let go of Magnus and punched them repeatedly until the disgusted look left their faces.

When they finally reached the warlock representative’s house, Alec let out a sigh of relief which quickly turned into panic when Magnus sagged into his arms. He continued to half-carry, half-drag Magnus into the house until they stopped in front of the long staircase.

For a moment, Alec considered laying Magnus onto one of the guest beds on the first floor. But he quickly shook the thought away. They had been in Edom for Angel-knows-how-many days, and Magnus had been in a worst situation than Alec. He could not let him sleep in an uncomfortable bed while his own was just upstairs.

Alec continued to look at the stairs, and a quiet curse left his lips unintentionally. He felt blood rushing up to his cheeks when his quiet voice echoed though the dead-silent house. When he turned his head, he noticed that Magnus was looking at him.  His face was still blank, but at least, now he was looking at Alec rather than his shoes.

“Sorry,” Alec muttered out. He hoped the blush would leave his face quickly. “Let’s get you upstairs, alright?” _I want you to feel at home, finally, even though it’s not New York._

He let Magnus lean his weight on him. They ascended the stairs slowly, taking one step at a time. Halfway up, Alec felt his last bit of strength draining and his arms almost gave up. His eyes widened in fear of dropping Magnus. He gritted his teeth, gripped the other’s torso stronger, and adjusted Magnus’ hands on his shoulders, so he could hold on tighter.

The small amount of triumph Alec had felt when they reached upstairs, however, vanished when he noticed that they were now facing another problem.

He didn’t know which room was Magnus’ bedroom.

Asking the warlock was not an option. He looked like he was about the faint the second he tried to answer to Alec. And there were at least five different doors on the hallway. Neither Magnus looked like he had any energy to be dragged around all of the doors, nor Alec had the energy to carry him around anymore.

Deliberating what he should do, Alec slowly walked towards the first door on his right, only to stop abruptly when he saw blue sparks appearing before him and Magnus.

Obviously, they were the sparks of Magnus’ magic (which he shouldn’t have been using in his distressed state). Before Alec could scold him about exerting himself more than he already was, he noticed that the blue hues of magic were leading a way towards the third door on the left.

Alec breathed out “Thanks,” as a sigh and Magnus weakly nodded beside him. He quickly pulled (more like dragged) the warlock towards the room and kicked the door open. Alec knew that if Magnus was in his typical, cheeky self, he would have given him a long talk about why he shouldn’t kick the mahogany doors with his boring, shadow-hunting boots.

Alec gave himself a moment to look around the room.

Unlike the other parts of the house, which were untouched; this room was decorated with Magnus’ taste. A four-poster bed was occupying the center of the room with royal-blue, silk sheets covering it. There was a canopy made of light-blue and white fabrics, hanging from the middle of the ceiling. The wardrobe was covering half of the wall, which was nothing compared to the size of one Magnus had in his loft. The vanity was on the opposite and uncountable amount of make-up products were already littered along its surface. The heavy curtains were fully drawn to the sides, letting the last rays of Sun enter the room as the sunset neared; and the long window was slightly open, allowing a light breeze get into the room. There were a few paintings scattered on the walls, ranging from landscapes to portraits.

If Alec had more time to observe the room carefully, he would have noticed the photo booth picture on the bedside table, the one both of them had gotten in their trip to Paris. But the Shadowhunter had already shifted his focus back to Magnus.

He lifted the sheets and carefully laid Magnus down onto bed. The warlock let out a sigh in relief as soon as his back touched the soft bed and he closed his eyes. Alec turned to open the wardrobe and grabbed the first t-shirt and sweatpants he saw that looked comfy enough to sleep in. When Alec turned back to Magnus, he saw him raising his hand; and even before the warlock had the time to snap his fingers, Alec knew what he was about to do.

“No!” he shouted, way much louder than he intended. Guilt started to blossom in his chest when Magnus flinched and dropped his hand onto the bed. “By the Angel,” he continued in a softer tone. “Sorry. Sorry… I’m sorry.”

Alec threw the clothing in his hands to the edge of the bed and kneeled down next to Magnus. He placed his hand on the warlock’s cheek without thinking. “I didn’t mean to shout. I’m sorry, Magnus. But you should not use your magic with the state you are in.” When Magnus was about to protest, Alec placed his thumb on his lips. “Shh… Just-Just let me take care of you. Please?”

He breathed in relief as Magnus nodded and sank back into the bed.

Alec started with taking Magnus’ few rings off and placing them on the bedside table. Then, unsurely, he placed his hands on top of the warlock’s shirt and started to unbutton it slowly. He had to hold back his gasp when he saw Magnus’ naked chest.

Where Magnus once had taut muscles, now, you could almost see his ribs under his pale skin. It looked like he had lost weight along with his muscles, because of starving for days. Alec knew that even if Sebastian had offered them food, neither Magnus nor Luke had accepted it. And there was also something else about Edom for Magnus. It was as if the realm was sucking his energy out of his body, depleting him and leaving him nearly dead on the ground. Alec guessed it had something to do with Magnus’ father, but it wasn’t the time nor the place to ask those questions or dwell on his thoughts.

His eyes met with Magnus’ when he reached to pull the t-shirt over his head. The warlock was blinking sluggishly and watching him with half-lidded eyes. Alec placed his hand behind Magnus’ head and helped him lift his upper body so he could dress him.

After Magnus got into the t-shirt, the blue-eyed boy quickly worked to take his shoes off. He placed the dirty shoes next to Magnus’ shirt on the floor and threw his pants into the pile after he took them off. When Magnus was fully dressed, Alec tucked him into the bed, being careful to stay quiet in order not the woke up the seemingly asleep warlock.

He gathered Magnus’ filthy clothes and shoes in his arms and threw them into the trash in the en-suite bathroom. Rummaging through the cabinets, he found a clean cloth. When Alec went back to Magnus’ side, he sat on the edge of the bed and started to clean his face with the wet cloth. He wiped off the dirt and grime, revealing the warlock’s caramel-colored skin and his beautiful face.

Alec disposed the now-dirty piece of cloth to the bedside table after he was done and he stared at Magnus’ face longingly as the warlock’s chest rose and fell with steady breaths.

Oh, how he thought he would never see that face ever again. First, when Magnus had broken up with him and told Alec that he never wanted to see him again. Then, when he heard that Sebastian had captured all the Downworld representatives, including Magnus. Truthfully, the warlock was the main reason why Alec had gone to Edom along with his siblings, Clary and Simon. Yes, he had also gone to protect them, to stop Sebastian, to stop the Endarkened army from wiping the Nephilim race off from the face of Earth. But those were the thoughts that had always been in the back of Alec’s mind. He had been constantly thinking where Magnus was, what he was doing- What Sebastian was doing to him. Whether he was still alive…

Alec was aware that none of them had been able to sleep more than a few hours in Edom. How could you sleep soundly when you were in Hell? But at least, Jace had Clary with him, and Izzy had Simon with her. They had been able to find comfort in each other as much as they could, while Alec kept seeing Magnus’ death in Sebastian’s hands whenever he dared to close his eyes. They were mostly the same nightmare happening over and over again. In the end, Magnus had always died; Sebastian’s way of killing him was the only thing that had changed. Sometimes, he would plunge a knife straight into Magnus’ chest; sometimes, he would cut his throat open and cause the blood of the man Alec loved spray over the stone walls. There had been a time when Sebastian had cut too many shallow wounds onto Magnus’ chest that he had died slowly and painfully. Nevertheless, all of them were enough reasons to woke Alec up, gasping for air, trembling in fear, and worrying even more than before about his ex-boyfriend.

How stupid Alec had been when he was ceaselessly feeling anxious about Magnus’ immortality. What difference did hundreds of years make when Magnus could die any given second? The warlock was immortal, not invincible; and Alec had made the mistake of forgetting the differentiation. He felt like the Angel was punishing him when Asmodeus told them that they could use his Portal in exchange for Magnus’ immortality. Because there was no other explanation for Asmodeus’ bargain. After Alec had been apprehensive of Magnus’ immortality and the years he had lived, the cause of the warlock’s death would be what Alec had feared all along.

He never expected the sudden turn of events. Never expected Simon to volunteer for Magnus’ place, to give away his memories to save the warlock and the others. He never expected to turn back home _with_ Magnus. As Alec sat on the bed next to him, everything that had happened only hours ago felt like it had been days, like it was just a distant memory. Right now, there was only Alec, in the warlock representative’s house in Idris, with Magnus sleeping by his side, alive and safe.

He didn’t know where they were standing in their relationship, if there was any relationship left. Were they friends? Was Magnus going to agree to being lovers again? Were they going to have a calm and civil conversation? Or were they going to fight again?

Thousands of possibilities were running around in Alec’s head, and he suddenly noticed that he feared the time they were going to talk. He didn’t know what to expect out of it. They could kiss and make up, but they could also fight and shout at each other, and Magnus could remind Alec that he didn’t want to see the Shadowhunter again, even though they had kissed behind the Institute before Alec had left for Idris with his family.

Alec snapped out of his bubble of thoughts when Magnus groaned and stirred on the bed. His eyes searched over the warlock’s body for any sign of injury before they settled on his wrists.

Cuts and scrapes circled Magnus’ wrists where he had been shackled to the ground. The handcuffs must have been runed, because blisters were littering around his hands as if he had been burned. Rage flared in Alec and he had to close his fingers into tight fists to prevent himself from knocking over the bedside table in anger.

Anger directed to Sebastian because he had hurt Magnus; anger directed to Asmodeus because he had almost caused Magnus’ death; and anger directed to himself because he hadn’t been able to protect Magnus.

If they had been in the warlock’s loft in Brooklyn, Alec would have known where to look for any kind of healing potion. But in the house they were in, he didn’t even know whether Magnus had brought any potion or ointment with him.

Alec looked around the room as he thought of any kind of way he could heal Magnus. He was biting his lip anxiously. The idea of using magic was not an option, since the warlock was both worn-out and asleep. And there was probably no other warlock he could call right now, everyone was at Accords Hall, helping the critically injured ones. Alec couldn’t use a healing rune on Magnus, no matter how much he wanted to, since he was a Downworlder. But if he drew runes on himself…

He wasn’t sure if his idea would work. He had only used Bind To rune once, in the Mortal War. But since the rune was already created, he should be able to use it again. Alec still doubted he could use the rune, because Magnus was not conscious to draw the half of it on Alec; but if it went as planned, Alec could heal Magnus through the runes he drew on himself. And if it didn’t… Alec didn’t even want to think about to consequences of carving a rune on Magnus.

He reached to his back pocket where he had put his stele after he had found it on the floor of the Accords Hall. Thank the Angel, he had not lost it. Alec could feel his body trembling in uneasiness, but his right hand was still as he drew the half of the Bind To rune into his palm. A sigh of relief left his lips when the rune stood dark against his skin instead of fading.

Gently, he grabbed Magnus’ hand and turned his palm. Holding his breath, Alec let the tip of his stele touch Magnus’ skin. He drew the rune slowly, scared that if he was too fast, it would burn Magnus’ hand.

The second Alec completed the rune, a shiver went down his spine. He felt as if there was a new-found energy humming under his skin, and instantly, he knew it was a part of Magnus’ magic. But it felt so different than the first time they have used this rune. Back then, the surge of energy and magic had hit Alec harder, it had felt stronger. And if this was an indication of anything, it was that Magnus’ magic was frighteningly weak right now.

Alec quickly discarded his t-shirt and threw it onto the floor carelessly. Neatly, he drew at least three _Iratze_ s onto his chest. His body was too weak and feeble for the runes to be fully effective. Thus, three healing runes were nearly equal to one he would draw on a normal day. After a few more _Iratze_ s, Alec drew Strength and Stamina runes on his chest. The closer to his heart, the better and stronger. A shadow of a smile played on his lips as he recalled how he had used Stamina rune with Magnus for some other activities. Lastly, he drew a Heat rune, in case the warlock was cold from the light breeze coming from the open window.

Soon enough, the cuts around Magnus’ wrists stopped seeping blood, even though they were not fully healed. Alec exhaled the breath he was not aware of holding. He adjusted the blankets around the warlock and leaned back on the bed, balancing his weight on his hands resting behind him.

Days of fatigue was catching up with Alec immediately. He felt a wave of sleeplessness envelop his body and looked around the room with his eyes blinking sluggishly, as if the colored walls could hold the answer to the question bugging his mind.

Now that Magnus was safe and sound, was Alec supposed to leave? Or should he stay around to make sure that nothing happened to the warlock while he was asleep? Would Magnus even want to see Alec when he woke up?

Suddenly, Alec fell onto his back on the bed, his body feeling too tired to lift itself back into his previous sitting position. He groaned in frustration. Magnus’ feet were nudging Alec’s knees under the blankets, but the Shadowhunter’s limbs felt too heavy to move. He pressed the balls of his palms onto his eyes.

The way he lay on the bed was pretty uncomfortable, but his mind was too fuzzy to give his body the command to move.  With his legs dangling off the edge of the bed, he closed his eyes and threw his arm over them. He told himself that he would get up in a second and he was just resting his eyes for a moment. Then, he would check on Magnus and leave the house to go back to his family, to his siblings who needed him.

Alec closed his eyes and fell into a deep, deep sleep.

 

“Alec.”

The Shadowhunter faintly felt something poking his shoulder.

“Alec.”

“Mhmm…” he mumbled, trying to push what was nudging him away.

“Alexander, wake up.”

He tried to turn to lay on his side but was stopped by something digging into his torso. Blinking sleepily, he made out the silhouette of someone sitting next to him. With a striking realization, he noticed that the shadow belonged to Magnus and what digging to his side were Magnus’ feet.

Alec sat up abruptly, nearly avoiding hitting his forehead against Magnus’, feeling dizzy from the sudden motion.

Angel, Alec was supposed to rest his eyes only for a minute before he left the house. He was supposed to turn back to his family; he shouldn’t have stayed all night and become a burden to already-exhausted Magnus. While scolding himself mentally, Alec nearly missed what the warlock was saying.

“…surely, it’s not comfortable for you.”

Alec blinked, his brows furrowed in confusion. “What?”

Magnus rolled his eyes but there was a hint of smile playing at the corner of his lips. “Come lie properly on the bed, Alexander. Your feet are dangling from the side.”

“Oh,” he murmured, ignoring the warm feeling in his chest when Magnus called him with his full name. “Umm, thanks, but no.” Alec hastily get off from the bed, almost falling face-first onto the floor. He avoided eye-contact with Magnus as his cheeks turned pink. “I-I should go. Sorry.”

“What are you sorry for, darling?”

Alec’s eyes lifted the second he heard the endearment and met with Magnus’ bright, cat-like ones. The warlock was sitting straight on the bed, his legs sprawled before him and under the covers that were pooling around his waist. The black locks of his hair, which were usually up in spikes, were falling down onto his forehead and around his ears. There were purple crescents under his eyes, but to Alec, he looked as beautiful as always.

“I… Uhh…” He stammered. “You know, for falling asleep and… Umm… You know…” Alec waved his hands before him, vaguely gesturing Magnus and the bed.

“For taking care of me?” the warlock provided, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

Alec opened and closed his mouth as he couldn’t form any excuse. He nodded and then quickly shook his head. Biting his lip, he looked at Magnus with his eyes pleading him to understand his inner fight.

“You never have to apologize for helping me, Alexander. Okay?” Alec nodded again, looking as if he was a deer caught in the headlights. Magnus smiled in adoration. “Come here. Let’s get back to sleep.” He lifted the covers on the other side of the bed.

“But-But I…” Alec pointed the bedroom door behind him.

“No ‘but’s.” Magnus leaned forward and reached out his hand, palm up, to Alec. The Shadowhunter stilled. His eyes were moving between Magnus’ hand and eyes; his mind was debating what he should do.

A few second passed, during which Magnus waited patiently for Alec to make up his mind, the tiniest of smiles on his lips. Alec took an unsure step forward before he lifted his hand and let Magnus’ clasp it. The warlock lightly pulled him to the bed and Alec followed willingly. He shivered when a cold breeze got into the room and stopped abruptly. His cheeks warmed up when he noticed that he was still half-naked. Magnus turned to look at him with question in his eyes as Alec’s hand fell from his grip.

“Something wrong?”

“Yes. No! I mean…” Alec looked around the room, but it was impossible to see anything in the dark. He swore under his breath. “Where is my Angel-damned t-shirt?”

Upon hearing what Alec was muttering in the quiet of the night, Magnus reached for the Shadowhunter’s hand again and pulled him onto the bed. Alec let out a small yelp when he fell next to Magnus. He stuttered out a few more excuses, but Magnus silenced him with a finger placed in front of his lips.

“You have gone to Hell with that shirt, darling. It’s highly-likely to be dirty anyway. Also,” he stopped for a moment to pull the covers up and tuck Alec in. “It’s not like I’ve never seen you naked.”

The warlock dropped him a wink and Alec was pretty sure that Magnus could feel the warmth radiating from his blushing cheeks. He sighed in defeat and snuggled deeper into his soft pillow. Maybe he could hide his embarrassment under the covers.

His attempt was, apparently, unsuccessful because Magnus lifted his hand to touch Alec’s burning cheeks with a fond smile. The dim moonlight poured inside from the window and turned the scars around Magnus’ wrists visible. Alec grabbed his hand swiftly, but gently, before Magnus could fully cup Alec’s cheek in his palm. The warlock looked dumbfounded for a second before his gaze fell to where Alec was looking at, and he shook his head in understanding.

“How-How are you feeling?” asked Alec. The smile that had vanished from Magnus’ lips appeared again. He answered honestly:

“My wrists are a little sore and the cuts sting; but other than that, I’m perfectly fine, Alexander.”

“What about your, umm… magic?”

Magnus let out a sigh and snapped his fingers. A small ball of light flickered alive in his palm, but it was too weak to even enlighten Alec’s face. “It’s depleted; but do not fret, my dear,” he added, eliciting a smile from the Shadowhunter. “It’s nothing a good night’s sleep can’t fix.”

“Are you sure?” Alec’s voice came out as low as a whisper, but he didn’t know what made him talk quietly. Maybe it was the atmosphere of the room. Maybe he was inwardly scared that the silence of the room would be disturbed greatly if his voice was too high. Or maybe, it was the man in front of him, who was looking so peaceful and content even with the obvious traces of exhaustion coating his face. “I can help, you know.”

Alec reached for his back pocket without waiting for Magnus’ answer and took his stele out. He was about to draw another healing rune on himself, but the older man grabbed his hand before the _adamas_ could touch his skin.

“What?” Alec blurted out, but his voice was not unkind.

“Thank you for trying to help me, Alexander.” Magnus plucked the stele out of his fingers and leaned over Alec to put it on the bedside table. “But you have drawn more than enough runes on yourself for tonight. It’s not healthy for you to rely on this amount of runes in such a short period of time.”

“What? No!” Alec protested. “It won’t be a problem. You’re still hurting. I can heal you! I should-”

“You should sleep, Alexander. Just as I do.”

Alec considered objecting further. However, he closed his mouth shut when he saw the daring look on Magnus’ face. The warlock seemed content with Alec’s lack of answer and he let his body relax under the silk sheets, urging the Shadowhunter to do the same. Alec followed Magnus’ lead, then, his body stiffened suddenly. Sensing the change, Magnus opened his mouth to ask but Alec blurted out the words before he could do so.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? I told you: You don’t need to apologize for anything.”

Alec shook his head slightly. “For, you know,” he gestured Magnus’ runed hand, “drawing a rune on you without your consent.”

Magnus looked at his palm with an admiring smile and a chuckle left his lips. “Alexander, you were trying to heal me. You were taking care of me. And judging by the amount of healing runes you’ve placed on yourself, I’d say you have made a pretty good job. Let’s just get to sleep now, alright?”

“Are you sure?”

Hidden under these three words, there were a lot of meanings. Alec was asking whether Magnus was certain that he was fine with being runed. He was asking if Magnus was absolutely comfortable with sleeping on the same bed with him, lying down on their sides, facing each other. If Magnus was truly sincere that he didn’t mind Alec’s presence.

The Shadowhunter hoped that Magnus would still understand what he really was asking, as he did in the past. Because Magnus had always known what Alec was thinking even when he didn’t use words.

“I’m absolutely sure, Alexander.” Magnus’ voice was so sincere that Alec instantly knew he got what he meant. With a smile on his lips, he fell asleep next to Magnus. Their runed hands were lying in the middle of the small space between them, clasped tightly as their Bind To runes were pressing onto each other. Both of them had one-half of the rune, completing each other when they were together. Just like how Magnus and Alec completed each other when they were together.


End file.
